


Heatwave X Reader - All I'm Not

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Quickshadow comes back to work with the rescue team, you begin to worry that Heatwave might be more interested in her than you.





	Heatwave X Reader - All I'm Not

There was probably an emergency in town. That’s what you kept telling yourself as you drove to the Burns’ firehouse; it was the only way you could justify your concern. Heatwave was supposed to show up for a date at the cliffs, where you’d went through a lot of effort to plan an energon picnic for him and a regular one for yourself, not that you had food in mind, but he hadn’t turned up. If there was some reason he couldn’t come, why hadn’t he called you? He always called if he couldn’t make it, even on his busiest days.

You parked your car in the Burns’ drive, trying to remain calm when nobody answered the door. They had to be in the bunker, right? Or maybe you’d see where they were on the town cameras. You let yourself in, taking the lift down to the bunker where you were quickly relieved to hear the bots laughing. As the elevator lowered however, relief turned to shock at the sight of a Cybertronian you’d never seen before.

“Hey guys,” You tried to act nonchalantly though there was a definite edge to your voice. “Who’s this?”

“(Y/N),” Blades greeted happily. “This is Quickshadow, she’s-”

“Perfectly capable of introducing oneself, thank you,” Quickshadow interrupted curtly, turning her attention to you. “And you are?”

“(Y/N),” You answered somewhat dazedly; you never knew Cybertronians had definitive genders, other than what humans such as yourself placed on them, not that it should have mattered.

There was so much you should have been thinking of in that moment, but your mind kept returning to your date, wondering whether there was an emergency for another bot to be there or whether Heatwave had simply forgotten.

“And are you also a rescue worker?” Quickshadow asked, looking you up and down.

“Hah, (Y/N)? No, (s)he’s just a regular human,” Heatwave answered with a smile in his voice.

You knew it wasn’t meant to be a slight at you, but it hurt all the same to be laughed at by your boyfriend. “Heatwave’s right,” You smiled weakly, “Just another run of the mill human.”

“Ah, no matter, it is a pleasure to meet you anyway,” Quickshadow nodded, then turning to Boulder, she asked, “How was that?”

“Much better, your greetings have improved a lot.”

“Good. Optimus has informed me how important human relations are becoming; it is of the utmost importance one learns to make proper acquaintances.”

Heatwave nudged her playfully, “Yeah right, like you need any practice meeting humans; you sure did a number on Evan and Miles, they’ll never forget you.”

Quickshadow laughed melodiously, holding onto Heatwave’s shoulder, “Quite so, though I could not have pulled it off without you Heatwave.”

Your body tensed. Why were they still touching? You knew you were being irrational, but it seemed like the pair were flirting. Did Quickshadow know you and Heatwave were an item? Did she care? Had Heatwave even told her? Surely, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it; it was no secret to his team after all. Yet, it occurred to you that he might have only told the rest of his team because he couldn’t hide it on such a small island; was he concerned with what other Cybertronians would think if they found out?

You suddenly felt very small in Quickshadow’s presence; something you’d never felt before with the Rescue Bots.

“So, Heatwave,” Quickshadow finally let go of him, “shall we be going? I look forward to an update on your mission status and a chance to see how Griffin Rock has progressed since my last visit.”

Heatwave transformed, “If you can keep up.”

Quickshadow turned into the fanciest sports car you’d ever seen, speeding ahead of him and the two raced out of the firehouse. You watched the trails of dust plume up behind them, feeling melancholier than ever before. In all the excitement of Quickshadow’s arrival, you supposed it was only fair that Heatwave had forgotten the date, but it hurt nonetheless to know that with it, he’d also forgotten your one-year anniversary.

“(Y/N), is something the matter, you look somewhat lost?” Chase asked monotonously.

“It’s nothing Chase… Nothing important anyway.”

* * *

You couldn’t believe it. Quickshadow had already stayed two weeks and by the looks of things she wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon. Nobody in the rescue team, whether it was the Burns’ or the bots, had a bad thing to say about her and while they all sung her praises, you had never felt more ignored by Heatwave who was with her almost every minute of the day.

You knew you were jealous, and if you admitted your insecurities to Heatwave, you were worried he’d find you repulsive. Yet, with each passing day, you were finding it increasingly difficult to rid yourself of the vile feelings Quickshadow brought to the surface. Finally, you found that you had to talk with Heatwave, if only to spend the day with him and reaffirm your belief that a human-Cybertronian relationship could work; you didn’t want to suffer the unbearable heartbreak if it didn’t.

Driving up to the firehouse, you let yourself in, once more going straight down to the bunker. Much to your dismay, you found Quickshadow reading over some reports on one of the security pads.

Always taking in her surroundings, she noticed you straight away. “Good morning,” She greeted formally.

“Morning,” You replied dutifully. “Is Heatwave around?”

“He is currently in recharge after combating a large forest fire last night. One would think everyone knew about that by now.”

“Yeah well, I haven’t watched the news today, so I hadn’t heard.”

“Obviously.”

You sighed irritably, “Will Heatwave be up soon?”

“Why? Do you have some kind of emergency to report?” She put the security pad down to give you her full attention.

“No.”

“Odd. One would think you were full of emergencies, considering how often you come here. I believe the only other human to have visited as much is Doctor Greene, though he usually does something useful.”

“How long will you be here?” You asked, trying to derail the conversation before you said something you’d regret.

“Until my training is complete.”

“You’re getting trained? Why? All I’ve heard is how amazing you are at rescue work.”

“On my own perhaps, but there is always room for improvement on my teamwork skills as I have been shown time and time again on Griffin Rock.”

You didn’t know how you managed to contain the fury that was welling up in your chest. It should have been Heatwave telling you that Quickshadow was training with his team, it should have been Heatwave who told you about the fire the day before, it should have been Heatwave updating you on the events of his day-to-day life, but you were receiving everything from secondary sources; what was the point of being in a relationship if you didn’t talk to one another.

You were about to leave when Heatwave finally showed up, stretching from his recharge.

“(Y/N),” He smiled, “Hi.”

Three weeks, a missed anniversary, and that was all he had to say, ‘ _hi_.’ You bit the inside of your cheek, grounding yourself in reality. “Hello Heatwave,” You answered coolly. “I’m afraid you’ve caught me at a bad time, I was just about to leave.”

Heatwave frowned, his yellow eyes tracking you on your way to the elevator. He ran to keep up with you, jumping on the elevator as it started its ascent.

“Hey, what’s going on? Did something happen?” Heatwave asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, you tell me. I don’t really know anything going on right now.”

“What?” Heatwave tilted his helm, not following your snide commentary. Moving swiftly on, he ignored the comment, eager to make up for lost time, “Hey, you wanna spend the day together? We can do whatever you want.”

“You’re not too busy training today?” You said dryly.

“Nothing I can’t blow off for you.”

“Really? You’d bestow me with your mighty presence. How magnanimous of you,” You gushed sardonically as the elevator came to a stop.

“Hey,” Heatwave growled, catching onto your foul mood, “Why are you being like this? I’m just trying to do something for us.”

“Like I haven’t been? Heatwave I- You just- You don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what? If there’s something I don’t get, it’s because you’re not telling me.”

You could see that Heatwave was becoming agitated, but even as your heart told you to stop, your bruised pride spurred you on, making you want to lash out so he would know the exact pain you were feeling. “GOD, YOU ARE SO DENSE. YOU THINK EVERYONE SHOULD WORK AROUND YOUR SCHEDUALE BECAUSE YOU’RE SELFISH!”

“HEY! YOU THINK I’M SELFISH? WHO SPENDS TIME MAKING SURE YOU’RE SAFE, HUH? I DO.”

“YEAH, BECAUSE THAT’S YOUR JOB. DON’T COME AT ME LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON, HOW COULD YOU WHEN YOU’RE NEVER AROUND?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO DO JUST NOW? BUT OH CLEARLY, YOU THINK YOU’RE TOO GOOD TO SPEND TIME WITH ME NOW. I GUESS I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER.”

“SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT BETTER, HEATWAVE?” You roared.

“THAT YOU’RE ONLY A HUMAN.”

A deadly hush fell over the two of you as you processed what Heatwave had said and while he wished to take it back.

“You’re right Heatwave,” You whispered, trying to keep your composure as tears blurred your vision. “I am just a human and if that’s what you think then we both know that this relationship can’t go on like this.”

“(Y/N)…” Heatwave reached for you, freezing mid-way. “What are you saying?”

“Goodbye Heatwave. I hope you’re happy.”

Heatwave didn’t chase after you when you left which told you all you needed to know. He didn’t know how it had happened, but somehow the relationship he held above all others was over.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Heatwave was mournfully silent, much to his team’s distress as they wondered what was wrong with him. In his silence, Heatwave kept replaying the argument with you back in his processor, wondering how it had all escalated so quickly and what had even sparked it. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done wrong, nor could he think of anything biological that could have caused it on your end; in other words, it wasn’t a human thing. He was furious at himself for not being more patient instead of snapping and getting defensive as he always did; if he’d have found out what was wrong, would you still be with him? He supposed it wasn’t too late to see you, but if it was, the fear of further spark-ache held him back; the pain was too much already, more would surely kill him.

“We should do something,” Boulder whispered to the rescue team.

“Yes, but what would cheer our comrade up?” Chase asked, ever confused by the complexity of emotions.

“We could throw a party, or a movie marathon,” Blades suggested, eager for any excuse that would allow him a piñata.

“I don’t think that would work…” Boulder murmured doubtfully.

“Hey, hey, hey, move aside, I’ll show you how a winner gets it done,” Kade bragged loudly, pushing through the middle of the bots and making his way over to Heatwave.

“Oh brother,” Dani rolled her eyes at the spectacle Kade was sure to make of himself.

“I can’t watch,” Graham covered his eyes, peeking through a crack in his fingers.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine guys,” Cody said, ever the optimist. “Kade is Heatwave’s partner.”

Chief Burns put his arm around his son’s shoulders, “That’s right and we’d all do whatever it takes to support our partners. Come on now, everyone out, we should give those two some privacy.”

The rescue team followed Chief’s orders, vacating the room quietly, except Blades who lingered momentarily.

“Blades!” Dani hissed.

“Ugh fine, I’m coming, I was just going to watch for a minute,” Blades grumbled, trudging over to Dani.

“Hey, how you doing buddy?” Kade asked Heatwave who was sat in the same position he’d been in since the day before.

“Go away Kade,” Heatwave warned.

“Yeah, I would but it looks to me like you’re having a conu- a conund- one of those fancy words Graham uses for problem. Anyway, maybe I can help you through it.”

While Heatwave would have rather suffered scraplets than bring up his personal life, he had to admit he was getting nowhere on his own.

“Ugh…” He dragged his servo down his face. “Something’s wrong with (Y/N).”

“Trouble in paradise, huh. Good.”

“Good?”

“You heard me. See Heatwave, you are looking at an expert at love. If you’re having trouble with (Y/N), all you gotta do is turn on a little of the old Kade charm,” he slicked back his hair cockily.

“Never mind,” Heatwave griped, leaving Kade alone before he could continue. “I’ll figure it out on my own.”

Heatwave transformed and drove out of the firehouse, determined to clear his mind though it was proving to be impossible. On his way into town his communicator buzzed with Quickshadow’s signal and although he’d rather be alone, he answered in case it was an emergency.

“What do you want?”

“Oh my,” Quickshadow hummed, “somebody is in a grumpy mood. It is usually customary to answer politely-”

“Quickshadow,” Heatwave grumbled.

“One was going to ask about sparring, though it seems you have other things on your mind. What is the bee in your bonnet?”

Heatwave grumbled reluctantly, “(Y/N).”

“The human? Why?”

“(S)he just broke up with me.”

“Broke up? You mean you were in a relationship with- Oh my, well no wonder considering the way we’ve been-” Quickshadow caught herself.

“The way we’ve been what?”

“My, you are dense.”

“WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?”

“Heatwave, I shan’t tell you what you ought to know, but I shall tell you that I spotted (Y/N) by the cliffs earlier. It might be wise to talk to them about this.”

Heatwave pulled a U-turn, piling on the speed to get to you, though he had no idea what he’d say when he got there; if you were still there.

You meanwhile were sat looking out at the turbulent waves, cursing yourself for your hasty break-up. Heatwave had asked what was wrong and like a child you’d refused to tell him, and because of that, you’d thrown away the best year of your life.

“I’m so stupid,” You cried out mournfully.

“Don’t take all the blame,” Heatwave’s gravelly tone came from behind you.

You wanted to be happy that he was there, but the need to know why came first, “What are you doing here?”

Heatwave waited till you’d got up to face him before replying, “Quickshadow told me to come. She said something we were doing had offended you and I don’t really understand what’s going on in your head or why you’re upset but apparently, I’m dense. Yesterday, we both said some things that were… unpleasant, and maybe if I’d have been around more, I’d know what’s going on, but I really don’t get it.”

“God… you’re going to hate me,” You wrapped your arms around yourself as if it would protect you from what was to come.

“Impossible, I love you too much for that.”

“I- I was- I am jealous of Quickshadow.”

“What?”

“She’s everything I’m not Heatwave. She’s so elegant and poised and great at rescue work and… and Cybertronian. It’s like you said… I’m only a human.”

“Wait- So all this time you thought I was- Primus! I was only training her, I swear.”

“I know but I thought you’d want to be with her.”

“Why would I want to be with her when I’ve got you? I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT.”

You let out a hysteric giggle, half elation, half relief. Wiping your face with the back of your hand, you spoke shakily, “It was our one-year anniversary when she arrived.”

Heatwave swallowed anxiously. Boulder had warned him not to forget things like that, but when time felt so different to a Cybertronian it was hard not to forget; a year was nothing to his race, but evidently everything to yours.

“Then let’s say we celebrate now,” Heatwave ran a finger over your face, caressing it gently.

“What do you have in mind?” You asked, eager to move past the rocky patch in the relationship.

“I can think of a few things,” He said suggestively.

You looked around, “Here? Shouldn’t we find somewhere a little more private?”

“Do you see any people?”

“Well no but-”

“Then I’d say we have all the privacy we need.”


End file.
